Two Shot: Guy's Day Out (Part of You Can't Escape Fate)
by mbravesgirl7
Summary: What happens when the girls are at the spa? The men go out to play! Do they go on a mission or do they shop for the perfect dress for their lady loves. This is their adventure with a little help from everyone's favorite water mage!
1. The Trip!

**Hey y'all! I hope you enjoy this one shot of Sting, Natsu, Laxus, and Romeo from You Can't Escape Fate. The one shot revolves are how they spent their guys' day and includes them shopping for the ladies' attire for the night. I hope you enjoy it!**

The boys decided to take a job while the ladies enjoyed their spa day. Their objective was to destroy a lair of monsters. Rumors were that the cave they were visiting was also home to a dark guild. Each man had to keep score of how many monsters and/or dark guild members that they defeated. If one of team "accidently" got in the way of a punch so be it – this was a competition after all. The ladies didn't have to know how some of their injuries came about, and Titania wouldn't be called away from her wedding planning to smite them with her Heaven's Wheel attack.

It took the men about an hour to travel to their destination and about three hours to clear the four levels of the hideout. Most of the fight centered around monsters while only two dark guild members were caught. Laxus and Sting arrested them and turned the prisoners over to the magic counsel. Thankful, Sherria was the counsel member who took the prisoners. She was kind enough to heal everyone's wounds and she promised to not tell the ladies for at least three months.

With their mission concluded, the men headed back to the spa to pick up the ladies, but they realized that they forgot to buy their lovely ladies dresses for tonight. This was supposed to be a surprise for the ladies, but none of the men wanted to disappoint them because their four upset ladies were more terrifying than Erza when they put their minds to it.

A dust storm followed the guys as ran they ran into the nearby dress shops. They were in a hurry because the ladies were scheduled to be in their dressing rooms in an hour and a half. If their trip took an hour, they would have thirty minutes to get back on the side of the town where the spa was located.

Four panicked men walked up to one poor sales lady. They were all confused on what to buy for their lovely ladies. The only fact the men knew was that the outfits had to be perfect. She started to ask the men what they wanted, but all four started rapidly speaking at the same time. To settle their nerves, the sales lady called for drinks. Little did they know, their favorite water mage overheard their conversation as she shopped for a killer dress for Ezra's upcoming wedding.

Juvia jumped out of a rack of dress near the men. "Surprise! Juvia to the rescue!"

The men's faces went from panicked to shock to "AHHHH! HELP!" Juvia walked over to the sales lady with Natsu in tow. "Listen, this is how we are going to do this. Juvia will take each one of you aside to search for the perfect dress for your lady in the correct size; although, Juvia does not know who Sting is with?"

"Levy." He said with a brilliant smile. Confusion clouded Juvia face, but only for a moment. _It's about damn time someone brought the solid script mage out of her shell._

"Well then, Juvia will work with Natsu first to find something for Lucy. While Juvia is doing this, Juvia wants you to browse through the dresses to see if any calls to you. It will be more special if you pick out the dress."

The men nodded at her instructions. As the men looked around, Juvia pulled Natsu to the side. "Okay, Natsu. What would you like to see Lucy in?"

He wandered over to a dark pink chiffon off the shoulder gown. The dress had some fancy draping that he thought Lucy would like. Natsu glanced at Juvia for approval. "What do you think about this, Juvia? It reminds me of some of the dresses the princesses in Lucy's books wear."

"I think that is an excellent pick, Natsu! Juvia is proud of you!" Juvia grabbed a dress in Lucy's size for him while Natsu wondered off to a piece of lingerie he saw.

Natsu eyed each garment with fascination. Finally, he chose a rose pink strapless corset with matching underwear. His mouth drooled as he thought of his wife in it. Smiling largely, he went in search of Juvia. She was hiding in the shoes until he finished his shopping.

"What's next, Juvia?"

"Shoes, Natsu. Every woman loves a good pair of shoes!"

"Help me there? I like the dress color, but I have no clue about shoes, especially women's shoes."

Juvia went through choosing gold, silver, pink, nude, and even some wild colored shoes for Natsu, but he was clueless. Finally, Juvia settled on a nude set of shoes with a beautiful fabric twist on them. "Well Nastu, I think we're through. Why don't you go give all the items to the sales lady and look around some more?"

Natsu began a happy dance, and then he gave a confused Juvia a high five. "Thanks for all your help, Juvia!"

As she shook her head, Juvia left the dancing Salamander in search of her next project. Juvia remembered seeing a stunning black dress in a window display that Mirajane would love. She walked her way through the aisle of dress. Laxus was standing in front of the very same dress from her mind.

"It seems you didn't need Juvia's help at all Laxus!" She exclaimed excitedly. Juvia almost swooned when she saw the glittering, strappy sandals with a small heel on them. Who would have ever thought that the big, bad Laxus Dreyar could choose designer clothing for his lovely, demon wife. "Juvia is proud of you, Laxus!"

"Do you think she would really like them?" He asked self consciously. Juvia was in awe of her guild master. The last time she saw him this stressed was when Mirajane announced to the whole guild that she was pregnant. Laxus fell off his bar the stool and stayed in a dazed state for the next week..

"Laxus, Juvia couldn't have picked out a more perfect dress for Mira. This was the one I had in my mind for Mira so you did excellent! Even the shoes you choose were exquisite!"

"Thanks…" Laxus replied with a flushed face. _Yes, the dragon slayer actually blushed at praise. Mirajane is never going to let him live this down when I tell her_!

"Since you have everything under control even down to the sizes, I'm going in search of my next victim.. uhm I mean guy."

"Look for the kid, Juvia. I think Sting has Levy's outfit covered." Laxus said with a smirk.

So Juvia headed back through the sea of dresses to find a very confused Romeo sitting on an ottoman with his head in his hands. In front of him, Romeo had 6 dresses spaced out on the racks. The poor kid was mumbling to himself and in dire need of a drink. Juvia took pity on him.

"Juvia doesn't think you'll pick out a dress without your face in your hands, Romeo."

"Oh thank Mavis! You've come to save me!" Romeo jumped up excitedly.

"Romeo, calm down. Juvia has a plan; although, it looks like your off to a decent start!"

"But Juvia, I am so lost. Do I get a fluffy dress, a sexy dress, a dress with a halter top … What would Wendy like? I don't want to get clawed to death by Carla when we return to the guild so it can't be too sexy. I just want her to feel special!"

Juvia watched as Romeo had a mini-nervous breakdown. "Romeo… breathe you've bought Wendy plenty of things before, and Carla has yet to kill you!"

Her statement was enough to calm Romeo down. "Right, Juvia. Sorry… I'm just so stressed out lately."

"Oh, are you trying to plan something special for our little sky dragon slayer?"

Romeo grinned at her. "Yeah, I am. Her birthday is coming up, and I want this one to be memorable for her."

"How about we choose two dresses? You can have one for tonight and one for her birthday?"

"You are a water goddess, Juvia! Thank you!" He said slightly bowing. Then he jumped up and exclaimed, "I'm all fired up!"

 _I guess Natsu is rubbing off on him a little too much…_ "Romeo, I would choose the white one with the dark blue trim and vines emerging on the bottom for tonight. The ball gown style is young enough, but classy for Sting's plans for tonight. As for her birthday, I would choose the pretty maroon dress. The cut will flatter Wendy's tall, lanky frame. Do not worry. Carla won't kill you since the dress is gorgeous. Now then, we have the dresses picked out, let's go look for some shoes!"

She pulled Romeo towards the shoes. Romeo picked out dark blue sandals and a pair of silver heels. "Well, it looks like your all set, Romeo. If you want anything else, you're on your own." Juvia said with a wink as Romeo blushed furiously.

Finally, Juvia set out in search of Sting. The light dragon slayer was leaning up against the wall reading a book. Apparently the little book worm has rubbed off on him more than anyone knew. "You look so nervous trying to pick out Levy's attire." Juvia said mockingly.

Sting gestured over to the sparkling yellow dress and shimmering blue shoes that were the color of his eyes. Juvia was impressed with Sting's choice of clothing because it was cut in a sweetheart line with a flare of material at the waist. The cut would fill out her top and emphasize her waist. Levy was going to look exactly like a fairy. Juvia examined Sting's choice in shoes with scrutiny. Honestly, she was trying to find sometime wrong with the man's choices, but she couldn't. His taste in fashion was exquisite just as his tastes in women were now.

"Juvia is surprised so Juvia will give you advice."

"No, Juvia will not. I chose this outfit because this is Levy for me. She's my sun, and I want her to know that."

"You did not let me finish. Juvia is impressed at your choices." She looked away shyly. "Our bookworm needs light, Sting. Juvia is glad she finally has found it. Now, I would suggest you add the book to her outfit because the one in your hand is her favorite.

Smirking, Sting answered, "Why do you think that I have it? I was reading it so I could talk to her about the book."

"I think you just stole Fairy Tail's bookworm's heart!" Sting gave her a wink as the rounded up the guys to get back in time. He couldn't wait to see Levy's face, and he knew the guys were dying to see what their other halves thought about their choices. Time would only tell!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima... Thanks for reading! If you want the full story check out You Can't Escape Fate. This is occurring at the same time as Chapter 7. Reviews are always much appreciated!**


	2. A Kink In the Plans

**Well, I was asked to do a one-shot of the girls' reactions to Juvia's handy work. This is from the guys' point of very where they lay out the dresses and slightly watch the girls' reaction from a hidden location. Gray and Juvia also make quite a few appearances. The story will go with the latter portion of Chapter 7 in You Can't Escape Fate.**

Juvia watched as the men exited the store. She had a smile on her face, and her eyes twinkled with mischief as she watched Romeo rent a magical car from across the street. Gray emerged from the shadows as he gave threw an arm over his wife's shoulder. "You did well."

"Awe, thank you, Gray, my love. But they did all the hard work." Juvia replied sweetly.

Gray quirked an eyebrow at her. "Will the ladies be surprised?"

"I'd say everyone, but Mira. She knows Laxus has excellent taste when it comes to clothes." Juvia said reassuringly.

"That could be debated, but I am interested in seeing how everything turns out."

"Should we follow them then?" Juvia asked as she watched the men put their treasures for tonight in the trunk.

Gray thought about it for a minute then he smiled mischievously. "Of course!" He quickly grabbed his wife's hand as they made their way to their car that was hidden in the alley way behind the shop.

As they walked away, they could hear Romeo and the dragon slayers arguing. Finally, Romeo was able to make the three dragon slayer climb in the car against their protest that it would be faster for them to walk.

"Would you shut up already!" Romeo yelled. "All three of you have a window to roll down if you become sick. We don't have time to argue anymore! We will be late if we waste anymore time! Then the girls would be upset! If you want to blame someone for not being able to walk," he looked over at Sting, "blame him. He just had to have a book before we even went dress shopping!"

"I already apologized multiple times!" Sting sighed. "This is a special night for Levy. I have to make it perfect!" Sting said with a little twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips.

This comment had Natsu and Laxus' attention. "What do you plan to do for your bookworm?"

"If you hurt her, we will kill you!" The not so veiled threats stopped as soon as the car started to move. Romeo hid a smile. He found the best way for dragon slayers to avoid fights was to put them on something that moved.

After 30 minutes of travel time, Romeo arrived at the spa with three very sick dragon slayers. They all climbed out and started to kiss the ground. Apparently, Romeo's driving wasn't as good as he thought it was. But seriously, you don't expect people who get motion sickness to travel curve roads and winding streets very well, do you?

Once all the dragon slayers finally got back on their feet, the guys proceeded to unload the trunk and headed inside. Sting walked up to the pretty receptionists behind the counter as he gave her his best killer smile. "Hi, ma'am. I was wondering if you could help us. We have a surprise for Levy McGarden and friends. Can you tell us which room they'll be in?" He asked sweetly. The man was putting on the charm as he winked at her.

The receptionist blushed. "I…I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that." Sting's face fell a little at her reply, but he would not give up!

"Well you see, we are taking all the ladies out tonight to a big gala. We even bought dress and shoes for them." Sting lifted his bags and made a motion for the other men to do the same. "They don't know that they are going to the grand gala hence the surprise."

Her eyes lit in delight at the romantic gesture, but she was still hesitant. "Do you have any identification that Ms. McGarden and you are married?"

Sting's mind when blank. He was now imagining Levy in a white dress with her short blue hair down and adorned by a headband of flowers. Before he could recover, Laxus saved him. "I am Laxus Dreyar and this," he gestured to Natsu "is Natsu Dragneel. I am Mirajane Strauss Dreyar's husband. You know the ex- _Sorcerer Weekly_ model, who has long white hair, and she's extremely pregnant. My friend Natsu here is Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel's husband. She's the busty blonde in their group. She is also a Magic Council Member."

"But sir…"

Before the receptionist could continue, Laxus butted in. "I am the master of the Fairy Tail Guild. The man over there that you basically told no to is the master of the Sabertooth Guild. I think you can help us out just a little bit." The terrified receptionist looked from Laxus to Sting.

The woman gulped as Laxus raised an eyebrow at her. He was intimidating her, and it was working. "I… I may can help you since you're married to them, but what about those two?" She managed to stutter out.

Laxus gave Sting a knowing look that said he was in deep if this failed. "Look ma'am, we were trying to keep this a secret so you can't tell anyone. Two are Ms. McGarden and Ms. Marvel's fiancées. We were planning to announce it a week from now. So what do you say? Do we have enough credit for you to place the girls in a secluded room so we can set up this surprise?"

The nervous receptionist turned tomato red before she replied to the large man. "Yes, sir! I will make sure they make a room right away!"

Laxus smirked at her which made her fumble her papers. He let out a big sigh before turning to Sting. "You owe me after this debacle, Sting. I don't know what favor I'm going to ask but you have at least three I.O.U's for me. Got it?" Sting nodded his head, then Laxus gloated like old times. "Did you take notes, pretty boy? That is how you get what you want!" Laxus said laughing.

Sting wasn't sure if he wanted to hug Laxus for saving his ass or to punch him for being so arrogant. Neither option won out because the punch would lead into a fight, which would break Levy's rule for today. Sting figured it was better to let Laxus' ego float a little since he just saved the day. If Laxus so happened to get a ball of light threw at him tomorrow, then was a different story because tomorrow was a new day! Unless Levy wanted him to do something, then Laxus would be off the hook indefinitely.

From behind a column, the group of men nor the receptionist realized that they were being watched. Juvia and Gray snickered at the men's exchange. "At least Laxus was smart enough to bring up the wives. If it was up to Sting, then his little plan would have failed."

Gray laughed at his wife's observation. "Judging by his spaced out look, I think Sting was too busy imagining Levy in a wedding dress."

"Oh, Gray my love, do you really think that is the case? Could the dragon slayer be in love with our little bookworm?" Juvia asked excitedly.

"I think it's more than that, Juvia. He seems to be able to read her better than Gajeel ever could. I know your fond of your old friend, but Sting seems to be a winner for Levy judging by Mira's story the other night."

"But Laxus jus tolerates Sting. Could he think that the Sabertooth Master is not good enough for his "little sister?"

"Laxus tolerates everyone who isn't Mira or Levy." Gray said laughing.

"Natsu likes Sting and Rogue though so that is reassuring!" Juvia countered.

Gray noticed a smirk appeared on Juvia's face. "Alright, it looks like there are on the move! Time to follow them, but stay far enough back so they can't sense our magic. On the other hand if you get caught, just say you are here for a massage. Okay?"

"Whatever you say, Gray my love." Juvia replied has she wrapped her arm through Gray's.

They quietly stalked the men as they followed a new lady in a dark green dress. Once the lady led them to the room, the men split up. Juvia and Gray looked for a hiding spot to see what they were going to do. Finally, they found a large column that would serve their purpose. Gray made an ice ladder and a tree house so they could watch the show without getting caught. Both smiled as they watched the nerves men labeled each lady's door with their name.

Romeo was the first one to place Wendy's dress and shoes in her room. He simply hung the beautiful white gown by the mirror and her shoes right in front of it. Then Natsu laid out all of Lucy's clothes with an evil grin. The first thing she would notice when she walked in would be his choice in lingerie followed by her gown then her shoes. Juvia shook her head at the fire dragon slayer's antics. _Newlyweds!_

Laxus took Mirajane's clothes to her dressing room. He placed her lovely dress and shoes by the mirror. Then he sat down on the stool to write something on a piece of paper, which surprised the couple. Gray created an ice telescope to see what the fierce lightning dragon slayer wrote.

 _To my amazing wife,_

 _You've changed world for the better, she-demon. You'll be the best looking woman there so don't worry. All the eyes will be on you. I love you._

\- _Laxus_

Gray and Juvia were not the only one who saw Laxus write the note. Before they left the desk, Sting saw Laxus slip a piece of paper and a pen in his pocket. He hid a smile because his friend was a hard ass, but he was a big pushover when it came to Mirajane.

Finally, Sting went into Levy's dressing room as everyone waited for Laxus. As he glanced around the small room, Sting was trying to figure out the best place to put Levy's dress, but he decided to follow the other guys' lead to just hang it up by the mirror. Then he decided to drag a chair and an ottoman into the room. But before he could finish his task, Sting heard Romeo say, "Oh, I hear them! We have to hide!"

"But where do we hide?" Natsu asked while Gray and Juvia tried to muffle their laughter as they watched the scene unfolding in front of them. The men rushed around in confusion.

Sting quickly finished placing the furniture in Levy's room and put the book with a ribbon on it in the center of the chair. As he exited the room, Laxus pointed to column where they could see the girls from. The guys headed toward the column, and the guys started pushing and shoving one another until somehow the Natsu wind up on the floor followed by Laxus, Romeo, and Sting.

As soon as they got settled, the girls came into view. They were all chatting in their robes before they went to their separate dressing rooms. The men could hear squeals of delight as each woman entered her dressing room. Soon the first lady began to emerge in their new gowns!

The first lady to emerge was Levy. She twirled in her shimmering yellow ball down. Sting held his breath as watched her as she looked at herself in a 360º. The dress was perfect on her. Venus would be envious of her form, and Sting could see the joy and happiness in Levy's eyes because he knew she felt stunning by the unshed tears in her eyes. Juvia watched Sting watching Levy. This moment was too precious that she silently took out her phone to take a picture. She was going to have a print frame for the couple! Juvia's heart was bursting with joy and pride because Sting chose all that by himself!

Lucy was the next lady to emerge. Lucy was looked amazing. All her curves were perfectly fitted that the dress almost looked like it was painted on. Juvia smiled as she saw drool fall out of Natsu's mouth. _Smart choice on putting him on the bottom then!_ She quickly took a picture of Natsu's fascination with his wife's new outfit. Lucy's let out a shrill squeal as she saw Levy's cute fairy self. They could faintly hear Lucy call for the other two ladies to hurry up.

Wendy came bouncing out of the dressing room in her white with blue vines ball gown. She ran up to Levy to show her the beloved dress. Wendy hooked Levy's arm as they twirled each other for a few minutes. With a smirk, Juvia captured both men's faces as the women laughed and complemented each other. Wendy was the only one who was close to Levy's height right now, and they both looked like fairies. Finally, Wendy went to see herself in the 360º mirror. Juvia had one more shot to capture a picture of just Wendy and Romeo. _It won't be too much longer before he proposes to her with that look in his eyes. He's completely smitten._

Mirajane emerged for the fitting room in her floor length black dress. She had tears in her eyes as she hid a piece of paper in one hand as she placed her hands on her belly. Juvia could tell Mirajane was about to start crying. This was the perfect opportunity for her to catch the softer side of big bad lightning dragon slayer of Fairy Tail. No one would believe the smile on his face or the look in his eyes as she watched his wife began to cry tears of happiness. Juvia took one last picture of all the men hiding behind the column as they watched the women in wonder.

Juvia leaned over to whisper in Gray's ear. She almost fell over, but Gray caught her. "This will make a lovely story to tell their kids one day."

"Which set of set are you referring too?" He asked as he placed a kiss on her forehand

"All of them!" She said a little too loudly, but no one noticed. Gray had a smile face grace his lips. His smiled grew even bigger when he saw a certain small bluenette slip away from the pile of women. _Well they're caught. I wonder what she's going to do to all of them._

Gray watched Levy approach the unsuspecting men as they leaned on each other as they watched their lady love's reaction. Gray slightly nudged Juvia as he saw Sting's sudden reaction. The dragon slayer finally realized Levy was missing from the group. Just as Sting climbed down, he came face to face none other than Levy. A blush crossed the light dragon slayer's face as he was trying to figure out how to dig himself out of yet another hole today.

Sting smiled and looked at me sheepishly. "I can explain! We just wanted to see the reactions to the dresses when you came out!" He eyed Levy up and down before he continued. Staring in her chocolate brown eyes, he said, "You look breath taking, Levy."

 **To find out what happens at the gala read You Can't Escape Fate! I hope this one-shot fits what a few of y'all requested! I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**


End file.
